The conventional binaural sound recording and playback system uses a dummy head which simulates the human head in shape and dimensions and a pair of microphones each mounted on each eardrum of the dummy head. The signals picked up by the microphones are supplied to the headphones worn by the listener. He hears the original sound as if sitting at the location of the dummy head. However, the true binaural effect is only produced when all of the original sound sources are localized at right places in the reproduced sound field (in acoustic terminology the sonic images are correctly localized). In practical applications, the binaural signals are recorded into tapes or phonograph records and this necessitates the use of a dummy head which simulates only the general facial features of the average human head. Therefore, differences in facial features occur inevitably between the dummy head and a particular listener and such differences have resulted in dislocation of the sonic images of the original sound sources or distortion of the sonic image. Specifically, the frontal sonic image tends to be localized overhead or within the head of the listener.